


Borrowed Time

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aunt Deb is getting married, Confessions, Hurt Danny, M/M, Pining Steve, Steve is planning her wedding, mcdanno, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Aunt Deb is getting married and Steve promises to plan the whole thing with the help of Danny and Grace, but it makes Steve realize that life is too short and he finds himself tempted to tell Danny about his feelings for him.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesametomutual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesametomutual/gifts).



"You don't think it's weird? I mean they've only known each other a few months at best and now they're getting married?" Steve shook his head as he cut the vegetables for dinner. 

"I think that they're both on borrowed time and they love each other. Who cares how long they've known each other? Aunt Deb is happy right?" Danny asked as he set the table.

"Happier than I've ever seen her," Steve sighed.

"Then that's all that should matter. I mean what would you do if you found someone and only had a year to live?" Danny waved a fork around before placing it down next to one of the plates.

Steve pondered that for a moment. He'd never thought about what it would be like to be in his Aunt's shoes. She'd never been married.

Steve had been with Catherine, but it had been almost six months since she'd gone to Afghanistan. It was over between them, he knew that. But he'd never imagined not seeing her again. What if he never saw his team again? What if he died on a case? How many thing would he regret not doing?

Steve looked over at his partner. His chest tightened uncomfortably as he imagined never seeing Danny again. He loved Cath, sure, but not like he loved Danny. But everyone expected him to love Catherine, so he ignored the way he felt for his partner. But now, thinking about what he would do if he were in his Aunt's shoes, he knew he'd want to tell Danny how he really felt.

A knock at the door tore Steve from his thoughts.

"Danno," Grace ran into Danny's arms, a bookbag on her back.

"Hey, monkey, you ready to help us plan a party for Uncle Steve's Aunt?" Danny asked taking the bag from Grace.

"Is there gonna be cake?" She asked, looking at Steve.

"Is there gonna be cake? Of course there's gonna be cake, and you get to help pick it out," Steve grinned, pulling her into a hug.

He watched then as she followed Danny up the stairs to the spare room. He'd asked for Danny and Grace to stick around for the weekend so they could plan the wedding. He'd promised his Aunt Deb that he would take care of everything. Mary wouldn't be in town until a few days before the wedding.

"I got her all set up in the spare room," Danny said reappearing in the kitchen just as Steve set the food on the table.

"Thanks for helping out, man, I really appreciate it," Steve smiled at his partner.

"I couldn't let your poor Aunt Deb have a wedding planned by just you. Her cake would be shaped like a grenade if I did and the tux would be cargo pants somehow," Danny quipped with a teasing grin.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Can I go swimming after dinner?" Grace asked as she took a seat next to Danny at the table.

"You absolutely can" Steve grinned at the young girl. She'd grown so much in the five years he'd known her.

"You have to eat your vegetables though, otherwise you're legs will cramp up and you'll drown," Danny teased.

"Danno," Grace rolled her eyes.

"Who taught you to roll your eyes? You learn that from your mother? No, you learned that from uncle Steve, didn't you," Danny asked in mock offense.

Steve winked at Grace. He loved having Danny and Grace stay with him. Sure they'd come over for dinner before, but this was different. What if they lived with him? What if they had dinner together every night? What if instead of uncle Steve, he was dad? The thought caused a lump to form in Steve's throat. He reached for his glass and tried to push the idea out of his head. That would never happen.

"Hey, you alright?" Danny's hand reached out, landing on Steve's shoulder gently.

Steve only nodded, not trusting his voice.

-

Steve scrubbed a hand over his mouth in frustration. Five cakes sat before him. 

"Uncle Steve, we're gonna be late for dinner," Grace reminded the man gently. 

"You see what I have to put up with?" Danny winked at Grace.

"How am I supposed to pick one? This wedding has to be perfect," Steve huffed, his eyes never leaving the cakes.

"Well Mary told you that Aunt Deb's favorite flavor is white, so we go with white cake," Danny pointed to the cake on the far end.

"That's one's also white," Steve pointed to the one on the other end.

"I thought you didn't like that one cause it's not buttercream frosting?" Danny frowned.

"Buttercream is the best," Steve nodded thoughtfully.

"We can do any design in any flavor with any kind of frosting," The baker piped in then.

"Why would you tell him that? You can't give this man options, we've been here for almost an hour, we've got reservations. Don't give him options," Danny waved his hands around as he spoke.

"I think this one is the prettiest," Grace pointed at the one in middle. It had lilies decorating the simple white layers with soft pink petals.

"Okay, then let's do that design with white cake and buttercream frosting," Steve turned to Grace then, "If she hates it, I'm blaming you," Steve winked, nudging Grace's chin softly.

She let out a laugh that caused Danny to smile. That smile made Steve's stomach flip. He loved when Danny smiled like that. It was a genuine happy smile. He didn't wear it terribly often.

"Your daughter is very sweet, you two have done a wonderful job raising her," The woman smiled before disappearing into the back.

Steve stared after the woman with a surprised look. He'd never been mistaken for Grace's father before.

Grace let out a giggle. 

Steve turned to see Danny smirking at him.

"Ready, babe?" Danny was trying to hold back a laugh.

The warmth at the woman's comment that settled in his stomach suddenly turned cold. Steve forced a smile and nodded. He didn't want his partner to see how much it hurt him that he would never get to experience fatherhood with Danny. 

He suddenly understood why Aunt Deb was getting married. Marriage is something she'd always wanted, and this was her last chance to take it. He would absolutely do the same thing in her shoes.


	2. Part 2

The sound of Danny's yelp caused Steve to whirl around, his gun at the ready. What he saw made his heart leap.

Their suspect, pulling a syringe from Danny's neck. 

Danny threw his elbow, knocking the guy in the face.

Steve had a clear shot; he could put the man down but that was too easy. He'd just poisoned Danny. Danny would end up like all his other victims if he didn't get a cure.

Steve stalked towards the man with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Danny went to catch Steve's arm, but he pulled out of his reach. 

The Navy SEAL used his gun to pistol whip the man in the face.

"Steven, jesus," Danny grabbed Steve's arm, pulling him back.

"Call for a medic, we need to get you to the hospital now," Steve demanded before turning back to their suspect. He pulled out his cuffs while Danny made the call.

"You're done," Steve snapped at the man as he shoved him face first into the wall.

"Steve, come on, let HPD handle him. I'm not feeling so well," Danny's tone was obviously worried despite trying to remain calm.

"You're gonna be fine, Danny," Steve assured his partner. 

"He's not gonna be fine. There's no cure," The man in cuffs laughed maniacally.

Dread and worry washed over Steve. Just a few days ago he'd been thinking about how he would feel if he was on borrowed time and now Danny was in that exact position.

"You better hope there's a cure or so help me I'll kill you myself," Steve snarled.

Danny slumped against the wall then.

"Danny," Kono and Chin ran in then and to Danny's side.

"Take him," Steve demanded, gesturing towards Danny. He still had their suspect with his face smashed into the wall.

"No, don't leave him alone with-" Danny cut himself off before retching.

"We'll take him in, you go with Danny," Chin urged, taking the man from Steve.

Steve was about to argue when Danny reached out for him. 

"I'm right here, babe, I got you," Steve helped Danny out to the ambulance that had just arrived. He felt sick with worry. If they didn't find a cure, Danny would end up like all their other victims. Dead. He couldn't lose Danny, he just couldn't.

-

After a grueling three hours in the hospital waiting room, the doctor approached the large group that had formed.

Steve stood abruptly, waiting for the news.

"We've administered a cure and he's showing signs of improvement," The doctor smiled warmly at the group.

Steve let out a relieved sigh. Grace, who had been sitting beside Steve holding his hand, was swept into his arms.

"You hear that? Danno's gonna be alright," Steve hugged Grace, who hugged him back tightly.

Steve felt tears well in his eyes at the relief.

"Can we see him?" Steve asked anxiously. He needed to see with his own eyes that Danny was alright.

"He's not awake, but you're welcome to pop in," The doctor gestured down the hall.

Steve, still holding Grace walked down to the room Danny had been put in.

"Are you okay, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked. She had clearly noticed the tears in Steve's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just glad your dad's okay," Steve set Grace down before pushing open the door. 

Grace ran in and to Danny's side.

Steve paused at the door unable to move. Seeing Danny so sickly was difficult for him. Danny had always been pale, despite living in Hawaii for five years, but not nearly as pale as he was now. 

-

Danny woke to see Steve playing hangman on a hospital notepad.

"Danno loves you?" Grace asked, after staring down at the paper with a frown.

"Yep, you got it," Steve smiled, filling in the missing letters.

"He loves you too, you know." Grace smiled.

Steve returned the smile, but Danny noticed how it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"She's right, I do," Danny spoke up then, his voice raw and weak.

"Danno," Grace hugged Danny gently.

"Hey, monkey," He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Steve stood, reaching to pull another blanket over Danny.

"I'm okay," Danny nodded, "Thanks for looking after Grace."

"I called Rachel. She got the next flight home, but she won't be in til later."

Danny noted Steve's discomfort.

"Hey, Grace take Uncle Steve's wallet and get me candy bar, will you? I'm starved," Danny winked at his daughter.

Steve snorted a laugh before pulling out his wallet and handing her some ones.

"Get yourself one too."

When she was out of the room Danny frowned up at his partner, "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Steve shifted nervously.

"You went nuts when that guy got me with the needle earlier, and you're tense and have constipation face," Danny waved a hand around weakly.

"You almost died, Danny. That guy's lucky Chin took him in and not me," Steve snapped.

"That's what I mean. You've been acting strange the past few days. You're quieter than usual, you nearly killed that guy earlier. I've been in this spot before and you didn't react like that."

Steve's shoulders stiffened.

"And see? You're extra tense," Danny gestured to the Navy SEAL.

"I'm fine, Danny you're just reading too much into it."

"I'm a detective, that's kind of what I'm supposed to do," Danny gave a one shouldered shrug.

"You just worry about getting better."

Steve was thankful when Grace returned then.

"I'll give you two a minute, I'm gonna let everyone know you're awake," Steve needed to get out of the room. Danny was growing suspicious and he couldn't seem to keep his shit together long enough to convince him there was nothing wrong. But the truth was, he was in love with his partner and he didn't know what to do about it. With his Aunt's wedding coming up, it made him want to tell Danny, especially after today. Almost losing him had hit Steve harder than ever before. If Danny had died, he would never have gotten the chance to tell him how he feels. He would have had to live with that regret for the rest of his life. 

He swiped a hand over his face as he made his way to the coffee maker. He had to tell Danny. But what if Danny pushed him away? He'd lose him in a different way. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He had to figure this out before he had a mental breakdown.


	3. Part 3

Today was the day. Everything went smoothly much to Steve's surprise. And now he was standing at the end of the aisle waiting to give his Aunt Deb away. While he was waiting for her to join him, he glanced down the aisle.

Something in his chest constricted in a way that made him dizzy. Standing at the end was Danny. He was in a tux with a lei around his neck. He was smiling at Grace who had agreed to be the ring bearer.

Music started to play then, causing him to drag his eyes away from the man he loved.

Everyone took their seat as Steve held out his arm for his Aunt to take.

"Don't wait as long as I did," She whispered in his ear as they started down the aisle.

"What do you mean?" Steve whispered back.

"I see the way you look at him. You've already found the love of your life. I can see it. You look at him the way I look at Leonard."

Steve tried to keep his face neutral, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Thankfully they reached the end of the aisle then.

Steve turned to take his seat next to Danny on the front row. 

Danny's smile nearly had Steve's knees buckling. He wanted so badly to kiss his partner that it physically hurt. What had changed all of a sudden that made it so hard to resist the blonde? Could it have been the realization that life was too short? Could it have been the close call of losing Danny just days ago? Could it be he missed having someone now that he and Catherine were over? Maybe it was a combination of all of it.

Steve' drug his thoughts away from the man next to him and concentrated on the couple sharing their vows in front of them.

"I've waited my entire life for someone like you and finally I have found you. I only wish it had been sooner. I know that I would have loved you then just as I do now. Maybe in another life we'll be brought together sooner. Until that time I vow to love you with every ounce of me until my very last breath."

Steve's throat tightened at Leonard's words. He stole a glance at Danny. Could he really live with the regret of not telling him? It had already been too long. The memories they could have made haunted Steve. The laughs, the nights alone, the touches. Steve suddenly felt very warm.

Thankfully at that moment his Aunt Deb and Leonard sealed their marriage with a kiss giving Steve the opportunity to step away as every erupted into applause.

"Steve?" He heard Danny call after him, but he didn't stop. He needed to get away from it all.

As everyone stood up to gather around the newly married couple Steve slipped through the crowd and down towards the beach.

"Steve?" Danny wiggled through the people trying to relocate the Navy SEAL.

"Hey, Chin, did you see where Steve went? He ran off," Danny asked. Steve was nowhere in sight.

"No, why'd he run off?" Chin frowned looking around for his boss.

"I'm not sure. He's been in a weird mood all week," Danny sighed. He had tried to get Steve to talk to him, but the stubborn man had insisted that he was fine.

"I noticed that," Kono piped in then.

"I thought it was just the stress of the wedding. He wanted it to be perfect," Lou added, joining the conversation.

"Danno, why is Uncle Steve down on the beach. He looks sad," Grace asked then, pointing down at the water's edge.

Danny turned and started towards the beach, "Stay here, Grace."

"I know that look," Kono pursed her lips together.

"Good luck, Steve," Lou said with a shake of his head.

Steve ran his hands through his hair as he paced along the beach just out of reach of the crashing waves.

"Steve," Danny's tone caused him to whirl around.

Steve took a half a step back from his partner. He couldn't do this right now. He needed to get himself together. Clear his head.

"What is going on with you? You've been acting strange all week and don't say I'm looking too much into it because Chin, Kono, and Lou noticed too. We thought maybe it was the stress of the wedding but then you bolted as soon as it was over. What is going on?" Danny demanded waving his hands around in an expressive gesture.

Steve stared at Danny with a worried look.

"Hello? Earth to Steven," Danny waved his hand in front of Steve's face.

"I don't' know what you want me to say, Danny, I don't have an answer for you," Steve turned away then, looking out over the sparkling water.

"How about the truth," Danny huffed, his arms crossed over his chest.

Steve didn't answer. He knew nothing he could say would be believable. He never could lie to Danny.

"Have I done something?" Danny offered, desperate for an answer, even if it wasn't one he wanted.

"No, god no," Steve turned back to face his partner.

"Then what?" Danny threw his hands up.

"I'm just...missing Cath," Steve shrugged, his eyes falling the sand between them.

"It's been six months, I thought you had accepted that it was over between you two?" 

The look of betrayal on Danny's face wrenched something in Steve's gut.

"Steve, I know this isn't about Catherine, please," Danny sighed, taking a tentative step towards Steve.

"I can't do this," Steve shook his head. He went to step by Danny, but he caught Steve's wrist and pulled him back.

"Steven, it's me. You can trust me. Look, there's no one else around," He released Steve, gesturing around at the empty beach. His eyes were pleading with Steve to be honest with him. They were only standing a couple of feet apart.

When Steve didn't respond, Danny's shoulder's dropped in defeat. He was giving up.

Steve felt guilt course through him. He was hurting Danny. He couldn't do that.

"You know what, nevermind," Danny took a step back from Steve but Steve grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'm in love with you and I didn't think it was a big deal but then my Aunt Deb made me realize that life is too short, especially in our line of work and then I almost lost you and it nearly killed me but I couldn't tell you because you-"

Steve's breathless ramble was cut off by Danny's lips. 

Steve stood stunned as Danny pulled away.

"If you'd shut up for five seconds, I'd like a chance to tell you that I feel the same way," Danny smirked at the stunned SEAL.

"What?" Steve blinked at his partner.

"I love you, you schmuck," Danny laughed before pulling Steve back into another kiss.

Hoops and hollers could be heard from the wedding guests.

Steve pulled back with a grin. Danny's cheeks were a deep shade of scarlet.

"We can talk more about this later, yeah? There's a cake that needs to be cut," Steve winked threading his fingers in Danny's.

Danny's cheeks only darkened in color, but he didn't object. 

Steve understood now why his Aunt Deb had married Leonard. Life was far too short to wait, especially when the person you wanted most, wanted you too.


End file.
